Una amistad, un destino
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Link se lamenta por lo que pierde ciclo tras ciclo, un "desconocido" tratara de animarlo a pesar de que esta en una situación similar


Caminando por los campos de Termina una dos figuras conocidas caminan lentamente... su destino... sin rumbo fijo

- " ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... día y medio... solo son las 12"

Con una mirada totalmente vacía Link observa perdidamente al cielo... ha comenzado a llover... baja el rostro sin expresión alguna

- "... comienza de nuevo, esto se ha vuelto un ciclo sin fin... aquí solo soy un extraño entre cientos... las únicas personas que hoy se han dado cuenta de que existo"

En su mente visualiza a dos jóvenes hermanas... Romaní y Cremia

- "... me traen recuerdos... recuerdos de un lugar al que tal vez no podré volver"

Link regresa su vista al cielo y ve impotente como la luna se encuentra cada vez mas abajo...

- " ... Dos días... no... menos, para que todo comience de nuevo"

Tras caminar un rato Link se detiene Tatl preocupada se acerca a su rostro

- Vamos Link... ¿qué te pasa?

- No se... todo parece en vano... ayudo a todos y al final nadie parece recordar...

- ...

- Es como si no existiera

- Link tu sabes que eso no es cierto

Sin darse cuenta un chico cubierto con una gran hoja se acerca

- ¡Vaya, vaya y ahora por que esa cara!

- ¿Tu?

*** Flash Back ***

Link se encuentra en la cabaña de tiro al blanco que se encuentra camino a el pantano...

- Vamos Link tienes que hacer varios intentos – Dijo Tatl

- Decirlo es fácil... ¿pero hacerlo?

- No me des excusas, necesitas ganar el premio; recuerda que necesitas mas flechas para ayudar a Romaní

Link lo intenta una y otra vez... 1200...1500... 1700... 1300

- ¡Eres un desastre!

- ¡No molestes!

Link y Tatl comienzan a discutir... al fondo

- Me gustaría intentar – se escucha la voz de un chico

- Ok, solo espera a que ellos acaben – contesto un hombre adulto

Link y Tatl voltean por inercia, mientras el chico entrega unas rupias al dueño del lugar

- ¿Y ese quien es? – dijo Tatl

El chico era de la misma edad de Link, idéntico hasta en las vestimentas y armas; salvo unas variaciones de color, cabello gris, ojos rojos y su túnica negra... el chico se acerca

- ¡A un lado bobos! Les enseñare como se hace

- ¡Y tu quien te crees! – dijo Tatl furiosa

- ¡No molestes bicho!

Ambos se hacen a un lado mientras el extraño se coloca en posición listo para empezar

- "No se por que pero estoy seguro de haberlo visto antes" – pensó Link

- Pues como son idénticos – decía furiosa Tatl – No creo que superes a Link

- Mejor que yo... No lo creo – dijo Link sarcásticamente

El chico los mira de reojo y comienza... salen los deku's... en el blanco... aparece un wolfos... en el blanco... los guay's... en el blanco... luego de repetir varias veces la escena

- ¡Puntuación perfecta! – grita el dueño del lugar

Link y Tatl quedan impactados

- ¡Y bien que decían! – dijo el chico mientras balanceaba su trofeo con un solo dedo... una pieza de corazón

- ...

Link sacude fuertemente la cabeza y con el rostro lleno de optimismo

- Si el pudo, claro que es posible que yo también

Pasa el tiempo y a lo lejos se escucha el aullido de un wolfos

- ¡Lo logre! – dijo Link con sus flechas en las manos

- ¡Link recuerda que tenemos que llegar a las dos! – dijo Tatl

El joven hylian voltea buscando a su rival pero este ya no esta en el lugar

- ¡Vamos chico que ya es hora de cerrar! – dijo el dueño

- Ok, ya voy , ya voy

*** Final del Flash Back ***

Ambos hylian's y el hada se refugian entre las hojas

- ¡Vamos ¿por qué esa cara?

- No sabría explicarte... – Tatl se recuesta en el hombro de Link

- No estabas así cuando te conocí

- Tal vez aun no me daba cuenta de la realidad

- ¿Realidad?

- ... – Link guardo silencio

- Parece como si el destino de Termina estuviera en tus hombros

Link lo observa con extrema tristeza

- "Debo estar alucinando... pero creo que di en el clavo" – pensó el chico

- Podría decirse que no estas muy lejos

- ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?... ¿Acaso quieres huir de tu destino?

Link lo observa con lagrimas en sus ojos hasta que reacciona

- ¿Destino... acaso sabes quien soy? – pregunta Link

Tras un sonoro suspiro el joven se recuesta en el suelo

- Destino... quien mas que yo sabe sobre el destino...

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Link

- Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo verlo claramente...

- ¿En verdad...? – pregunta con curiosidad

- Si – dice cerrando los ojos – es como si lo tuviera grabado en mis ojos

*** En la mente del chico ***

Tras un momento de oscuridad se puede ver a el mismo diez años mayor, serio y solo apoyado en el tronco de un árbol seco... en el suelo un pequeño islote alrededor solo agua... tiempo... ni idea de cuanto ha pasado... pero un día un joven rubio de ojos azules aparece rompiendo la tranquilidad del lugar

*** La voz de Link interrumpe sus recuerdos ****

- Al menos tu lo recuerdas claramente – dijo Link con tristeza

- ¿Qué tiene eso de bueno?

- Yo he dejado a muchos...

En la mente de Link se pueden ver las figuras casi borrosas de Darunia, Ruto y Saria

- ... no hace mucho sin embargo el recuerdo cada ves es mas borroso... y temo olvidarlos por completo

- El que no recuerdes no quiere decir que los hayas olvidado... en realidad ellos viven en tu corazón ya que para ti ellos son lo mas valioso... admítelo nunca estarás solo...

Link cambia por completo

- Tienes razón... no estoy solo – se levanta tan bruscamente que Tatl cae al suelo

- ¡Oye de perdido avísame! – dijo Molesta

- Tengo a Tatl y a Ti

El chico lo observa extrañado

- ¿A mi?

- Claro – dijo Link sonriendo – somos amigos ¿No?

Link le da la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse... mientras la lluvia cede poco a poco

- ¡Vamos estoy seguro que nos vamos a divertir!

- Ok! Ya voy... sigo sin entender tu prisa

Link y Tatl se adelantan unos pasos... Mientras el chico se queda pensativo

*** En su mente ***

Flotando sobre el agua se encuentra el cuerpo inerte... del chico de ojos azules mientras que el... lo observa nervioso... la tristeza comienza a apoderarse de el... las lagrimas cubren sus ojos... y comienza a llorar... esta a punto de decir una palabra cuando...

*** algo lo saca de sus pensamientos ***

Alguien le toca suavemente su hombro

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Link al verlo serio

- Yo... este... no nada – contesto nervioso

- Por cierto

- ¿Si?

- ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

- ¿Qué?

- No me has dicho tu nombre

El cae al suelo

- Pues tu tampoco

- Je, lo ciento mi nombre es Link ella es Tatl – dijo señalando al hada

- Yo soy Taosaku - dijo - "Espero me perdones por mentir" – pensó

Rato después los tres pasean por pueblo reloj disfrutando de los adelantos del carnaval

- Link recuerda que tenemos eso pendiente en el pantano – dijo Tatl

- Cierto casi me olvido... Nos acompañaras Tao

- Claro

En la salida... Link se coloca la gorra de conejo ante la sorpresa de Taosaku... de repente sin darse cuenta

- ¡Vamos unas carreras! – grita Link ya a varios metros de distancia...

- ¡Espera eso es trampa! – grita Taosaku para correr tras el...

Fin...


End file.
